Haymitch has a What?
by iBoss
Summary: One-Shot. Takes place during Mockingjay. Katniss is under stress still about being the Mockingjay. She's also worried about Peeta. What does Haymitch think? How does one question, turn into a story, that reveals a secret?


**Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games. Am I Suzanne Collins? Last time I check my name's Siani.**

**Hi, the people of fanfiction. This is my first fanfic so i hope you enjoy. I dedicated this to my friend, Friends Are Like Potatoes, who can cheer me up when i feel down. You rock!**

I am still in the Command Room even though we were dismissed. Being the Mockingjay is tough. I'm not sure if I still want to do this. But who is going to lead the rebels in this war? Who is going to kill Snow? I feel there is only one reason I am doing this. That reason is Peeta.

It's horrible. The condition he is in. The Capitol messed with his mind, his memories. He's basically a killing machine now. There is only one person he wants to kill. Me. No one thinks he is safe. They think he is an enemy. That he isn't who he used to be. I haven't given up on him. One person hasn't either. Haymitch.

We are the only two people that care right now. Although he does not show it that much, I know he does. I wonder what he's thinking about this situation. How is he taking it? I'm curious. So I walk over to him and try to bring that conversation up slowly.

"Hey Haymitch." I say.

"I'm not in the mood to talk sweetheart." He says. He's never in the mood.

"What do you think about Peeta? How he is right now." I blurt out. He looks at me through the corner of his eye before he starts talking.

"What is there to think? He's mentally unstable as far as I see. Besides there's nothing you and I can do right now. We just have to sit and wait." Haymitch says. He seems more upset then usual. He's usually upset because of his liquor withdraw.

"Okay, Haymitch. What is up with you today? You're acting like a ghost when I'm trying to talk to you! What's wrong?" It sounded harsh but I was getting tired of Haymitch blowing me off.

He raises his head a bit and said something. I ask him to repeat it. I still couldn't hear him. I ask one more time and he yells,

"My daughter!"

"What?" I ask.

"Yeah, that's right. The old drunk, Haymitch, has a daughter. Surprising ain't it?" He says.

"Why doesn't anyone know about her? Where is she?" I start asking questions. He raised his hand to stop me.

"Let me tell you a little story. Once upon time a few years back I had one of the drunkest days of my life. While I was still a little sober, I met this lady. Her name was Camille. She was perfect. We spent the day together and we got know each other. When it started getting late, I asked her if she wanted to stay over. She agreed. So we went back to my house and started drinking. After that…Ah…we don't need to get into that.

"So nine months later. Look at that, a baby girl on my doorstep with a note. I thought there must have been some mistake. I ran and tried to find her. I asked people about Camille. Finally I ran into Greasy Sae and she told me my dream girl was killed by a Peacekeeper. There was no going back now. That baby was mine. I named her Kristina. I took care of her. I treated her right for eleven years. She gave me happiness that I haven't had in so long."

"Then what happened?" I ask. It takes awhile for him to respond. He seems to be lost in memories.

"She left. The next Hunger Games were coming soon and she would have to be there for the reaping. She didn't want to go. Me being a victor didn't grant her any special treatment. Plus people would know my big secret." He says

"Why didn't you tell anyone?"

"Too much drama. I didn't want that. But District 12 and all of Panem would know about her and that would be a scandal. Before the Hunger Games, she told me she was leaving. She said she didn't want to die. She wanted to live and not risk her life. Kristina said she was doing this for her and for me. One day she'd see me again. Those were her parting words. I haven't seen her ever since." Haymitch says with a tear running down his face. This isn't the Haymitch I know. He must be really heartbroken.

"How long ago was it… since she left?"

"Four Years ago. On this same day was when she left District 12. She would be 15 by now. I don't know where she went."

I felt really sorry for him. Haymitch has it hard. He lost his mother, brother, two women that he loved, and his own daughter. I decide to give Haymitch a hug. I never noticed Boggs leave the room but I see him when he enters.

"Haymitch, you have a visitor." Boggs says

"Who?"

A head peaks inside the room. She has long black hair and big dark eyes. Seam eyes. And she looks just like Haymitch.

"Dad? It's it's me. Kristina." The girl says. Haymitch rises from his seat almost immediately and runs up to the girl.

"Is that really you?" he asks. She nods and they hug.

"How did you find her?" I ask Boggs.

"I walked in and overheard your conversation a bit. I went to the dining hall and asked around for Kristina Abernathy. She stood and told me that was her name. I told her that her father was here and she started bugging me about him. So here we are. Turns out she was living in District 13 the whole time." Boggs explains.

"So that's where you went?" Haymitch asks.

"Yes. I'm sorry I left."

"Its okay. It's good that your alive and to have you back."

At least someone gets a happy ending.

* * *

**That's it! So what did you think? Reviews and Constructive Critism are accepted. Flames not so much, but, what the heck. Go ahead! I'll roast marshmellows.**


End file.
